User blog:F.Roll/Narration of american emigrant about Russia
Spent my life I in this Russia for half of a year, worked and on building, and in edition of a newspaper, and in chinese laundry, transferring trucks from Moscow to Primorie, and even tried to cheat over russian bank (out of hopelessness, there were no money on the road home). And if You are going to Russia, i would give you main advice - wanna come - come. Only not in any case reject american citizenship and do not sell your apartment... I was getting apartment and passport remained, and only b. И рассказать кое-что про эту Америку. Примитивные магазины и товары. Я сначала про магазины расскажу. Раньше у нас про магазины больше всего мечтали. Естественно, любой дурак думает, что в Америке товары - самые лучшие. На деле все с точностью до наоборот. Невозможно найти самые элементарные вещи. А товары точно такие же, как в Москве. Ассортимент, качество и количество товаров такие же. Цены выше. На радиоаппаратуру и компьютеры цены выше в 1,5-2 раза. Многие работают на допотопных 486 компьютерах, которые стоят столько же, сколько Пентиумы-2 в Москве! Память для компьютеров в два раза дороже. Винчестеры и мониторы приблизительно столько же, как и в Москве (но процентов на 25 дороже из-за налогов). Клавиатуры - смешно сказать - стоят по 30 долларов (в Москве 3-6 доллара). Видеокамеры, которые в Москве стоят 250-300 долларов, в Нью-Йорке не менее 400-450. Видеокамер почти ни у кого нет. Вы можете не поверить, но на улицах снимать фактически запрещено. Чтобы люди не знали правды. Сразу же подходит полицейский. Но я, конечно, украдкой все-таки снимал. Одежда чуть-чуть дешевле. Выбор одежды немного получше, это правда. К сожалению. Но только ненамного. Я часа три искал подходящие ботинки. Продукты точно такие же, как в Москве. Стоят столько же, может, чуть дороже. Ассортимент такой же, может, чуть победнее, чем в Москве. Хлеб резиновый - обманный, хуже в сто раз, чем в Москве. Молоко в Москве вкуснее. Яблоки и апельсины точно такие же. Я про импортные говорю. Некоторые говорят о ста сортах колбасы и прочей чуши. Да, заходишь - и кое-где висят 50 сортов колбасы. Но это же недоступные сорта колбасы. Что они есть, что их нет... Реальной доступной для обычного человека колбасы есть только 1-2 сорта. А остальные 48 - это ОЧЕНЬ дорогие, раз в 10 дороже, их просто не купишь (или купишь маленький кусочек к празднику). Поэтому это не является "свободным выбором 50 сортов колбасы". С обычным доходом можно реально выбрать по цене только 1-2 сорта. Омерзительный транспорт в Америке Метро в Америке грязное, между рельсами бегают крысы, лежит бумага, грязь, кругом лужи. Вид отвратительный, как на помойке. Метро часто идет над землей, и тогда оно стоит на стальных опорах, которые качаются на ветру. Они и на самом деле непрочные. Шпалы на рельсах все разной длины, как будто сделаны кое-как, наспех. Оно так и есть. Метро ходит раз в полчаса - раз в час. Это не Москва, где через каждые 1-2 минуты! Правда, метро в Нью-Йорке работает круглосуточно, но ночью ждать поезда придется час. Почему так редко ходит метро? Очень маленькая плотность населения. Все живут в 1-2 этажных деревенских домиках, народу мало. И так вагоны полупустые. Билет на метро очень дорогой - 1,5 доллара. Поездка туда и обратно обходится в 3 доллара. Часто думаешь, ехать или нет, слишком дорого. В метро нет элементарных схем, и непонятно, куда едешь. По радио негр объявляет станции настолько невнятно, что сами американцы переспрашивают у меня и не понимают. Нет там записанных на магнитофон диктором объявлений остановок. Следить за остановками трудно - названия написаны мелким шрифтом на столбах сбоку, нужно пялиться изо всех сил, чтобы что-то разобрать. Поэтому ориентироваться в метро трудно для всех. Метро идет очень медленно. Остановок много, они расположены слишком близко. Между соседними станциями расстояние - 5 минут пешком. Поэтому поездка в Манхеттен (где небоскребы) занимает 1,5 часа. В Москве такое расстояние метро проходит за 20 минут. Автобус - тоже 1,5 доллара. Тоже редко и медленно ходит. В автобусах есть характерная показуха, как и во всей Америке - в районе задней двери есть подъемное устройство, поднимающее с земли инвалидную коляску. Мол, у нас все удобства даже для инвалидов! На самом деле обычный человек не может просто так прийти к врачу, получить элементарную медицинскую помощь. Обычный человек на может вызвать даже машину скорой помощи! Кстати, в Америке много инвалидов и уродов на колясках с электроприводами. Они кишат везде - на улицах, в магазинах. Я спрашивал, почему так много инвалидов. В общем, никто толком не объяснил, и для меня это осталось загадкой. Говорили, что в России таких инвалидов прячут в специальных домах и их не видно, а у нас, мол, для всех равные права. Но это неправда! Не верю в такое большое количество российских инвалидов. Мне кажется, причина в том, что слишком много стрессов в Америке и слишком многие люди принимают антидепрессанты и другие препараты, из-за чего становятся уродами. Автомобиль в омерзительной Америке Когда-то Америка объявила: "В 60-х годах Америка достигла того, что в каждой семье есть автомобиль!". На самом деле в Москве автомобилей раз в 100 больше. Может, раз в 200. Но не меньше, чем в 100 раз. И еще: мало кто в Америке может позволить себе автомобиль. Это роскошь, недоступная для многих семей. Почему же они врут? Потому что создают "образ" Америки для поднятия ее престижа. На самом деле все, что они говорят о свободах слова и проч., - обман на 100%. Это тоталитарное полицейское государство, в котором люди как рабы, боящиеся каждого шороха. К примеру, в Америку эмигрировал сын Хрущева. А там захотел козу в хозяйстве завести. А ему не разрешили! Вы только подумайте, какой идиот у нас будет про козу спрашивать и какой идиот тому, другому идиоту, в этой козе откажет? А у них так везде - или справка нужна, или полицейский стоит. Насчет автомобилей. Да, есть автомобили за 300 долларов, которые выглядят лучше наших новых. Все это достигнуто рабским трудом американских и желтых рабочих. Но вы не купите автомобиль за 300 долларов. Потому что на такой автомобиль страховка будет стоить 3000 долларов в год (по 250 в месяц, никто не может себе позволить), а за автомобиль стоимостью 3000 долларов страховка стоит 1500 в год (120 в месяц). А заработать 3000 долларов в Америке гораздо труднее, чем в Москве. А что такое у них страховка? Это просто нужно платить государству за право ездить на машине. Причем, если у тебя есть права (это целая история, как их получить) и ты купил машину, но едешь, не заплатив страховку, то тебя сразу могут посадить в тюрьму на много лет. Это страшное преступление. За убийство тебя могут не посадить, если заплатишь, а за страховку - посадят. Хотите на машине поехать на работу? Это невозможно. В Манхеттене, где работают многие с высшим образованием и высоким доходом, машину поставить можно только на стоянке по 8 долларов в час. То есть до 80 в день. Такое могут позволить себе только очень богатые. Поэтому поехать в Манхеттен на машине и полюбоваться небоскребами невозможно - можно только проехать насквозь этот район, нигде не останавливаясь. Если где-нибудь встанешь, тебя ждет буксировка на штрафную стоянку, штраф 200 долларов и по 40-50 за каждый день стоянки. Только такси и машины с грузовыми "лайсенсами" (лицензиями) могут временно останавливаться в Манхеттене. Поэтому там одни такси да автобусы. Но вот вы решили поехать в другой город. Или за город. Это тоже невозможно для простого человека. Это слишком дорогое удовольствие. На каждом мосту с вас будут брать по 4-7 долларов, через каждые 100-200 миль или на границах штатов будут брать столько же. Все дороги платные. Гостиницы по дороге стоят от 50 долларов за ночь. Бензин стоит приблизительно 20 долларов полный бак, которого хватает на 200-300 миль. Еда в закусочных на бензозаправках - от 15 долларов на каждого. По дороге нельзя останавливаться. Вы, скорее всего, будете ехать по скоростной дороге, и, чтобы остановиться, нужно сойти на бензоколонке или съехать в какой-либо городок. Просто встать на дороге и выйти погулять в лес нельзя - подскочит полиция и заставит уехать. Поэтому леса по обочинам практически недоступны. Это просто смешно - после российской свободы. Чувствуешь себя ограниченным и зажатым со всех сторон. А деньги берут ни за что на каждом шагу. Там считается, что полицейские взяток не берут. Зато они могут просто так выписать штраф. Ты можешь оспорить штраф в суде и можешь даже выиграть процесс (если только сможешь нанять адвоката за 500 долларов в час). Но если ты не в силах нанять адвоката, плати все время неправильные штрафы. Моего знакомого оштрафовали за то, что не было номера на машине. Номер был, просто это был временный номер и он висел, как положено, за задним стеклом. Но полицейский написал: "у данной машины с номером ... (указал номер) нет номера". Представляете? Он указал в бланке штрафа номер машины, написав, что у машины нет номера. Штраф 150 долларов. Попробуй его оспорь - найми адвоката. Другой знакомый просто ехал на зеленый свет. Ему в бок врезался наркоман, ехавший на большой скорости на красный. Все видели, что был зеленый свет, все задокументировали и сняли фотографии, но этот наркоман тут же поговорил с полицейским, дал ему взятку и виноватым оказался мой знакомый. Он лишился машины, страховки и получил баллы в правах, с которыми страховка еще больше увеличивается. Теперь у него проблема на всю жизнь - баллы в правах сделали его страховку такой дорогой, что невозможно купить машину. Я думал, американские машины надежные, а они ломаются точно так, как наши, а любой ремонт стоит 400 долларов. Замена масла - 35-40 долларов. Знакомый работал таксистом, и я видел, что его "форд" все время ломается. Омерзительная система здравоохранения в Америке Вы знаете, что в Америке невозможно вызвать скорую помощь? Никто не вызывает, даже если очень плохо. Если совсем плохо - берут кар-сервис (частное такси), едут в больницу. Прием у врача - 170 долларов. Самый элементарный осмотр или анализы - 800 долларов. Операция аппендицита - 8000 долларов. Если нет страховки, то позволить себе это никто не может. А страховку - 300-400 долларов в месяц - тоже никто позволить не может. Так и живут. Пенсионерам, правда, бесплатная медицина - "медикэйд". Правда, издеваются над ними, вызывая каждый месяц для подтверждения того, что не умер и что не живешь слишком хорошо, угрожая отобрать и эту медицину. Поэтому в больницах одни пенсионеры. Так почему же нельзя вызвать хваленую скорую помощь 9-1-1, о которой сняты сериалы? Однажды я увидел возле магазина такую картину: две полицейские машины с мигалками, сиренами, две пожарные машины, перегородившие весь проезд, и три скорые помощи. И толпа любопытных зевак. Я думал, там как минимум бандиты взяли заложников. И тоже стал в толпу. А ничего не происходит. Потом, минут через пять, выводят под руки старичка и сажают в скорую помощь. Увозят. Оказывается, старичку стало плохо в магазине, вызвали скорую помощь. А это делается по телефону 911, также как и вызов пожарной и полиции. Так приехали пожарные, полиция и скорая, чтобы отвезти одного старичка и устроили шум-тарарам. Почему? Потому что потом с этого старичка возьмут деньги за вызов - около 2000 долларов. Он, бедный, скорее всего не имеет таких денег, и ему повесят долг, который нужно будет выплачивать по 200-250 долларов каждый месяц (он и этого не может). И он попадет на всю жизнь в такие долги, что никогда не выплатит. Поэтому не вздумайте вызывать скорую в Америке - приедут две пожарные машины, две скорые помощи, три полиции, а потом вам пришлют счет на 2000 долларов, который, если вы не оплатите, будет удерживаться с вас и возрастать. Вы останетесь должником на всю жизнь. Вот такая система здравоохранения в Америке. Ну как, возьмете туда своего ребенка? Я - нет. Омерзительные взаимоотношения Разговаривать там можно только силой - давить на собеседника и врать. Они другого языка не понимают. Это не только в случае с Югославией, но и в повседневной жизни. Разговаривать можно только силой. Вы можете не поверить. Но нормальным в Америке является то, что нужно прийти, например, на работу, и заливать всем мозги, что я, например, принц, у меня три дома, счета во всех банках, яхта и прочее, и это нормально. Ставить из себя. Причем видно, что человек врет, что это просто бред, и только посмеяться можно или сказать: "Заткнулся бы ты, надоел", но там это нормально. В Америке очень сильная бюрократия. Какие там гаишники в Москве! Это просто дети по сравнению с мерзкой Америкой. Я просто люблю гаишников и с улыбкой даю им взятки после того, что пережил в Нью-Йорке. Там везде требуют много справок и документов. Для этого существует куча организаций и ведомств, по которым нужно ходить. (Потом ждать эту справку по почте неделю). Когда приходишь туда, нужно вести себя определенным образом. Если просто приходишь и вежливо просишь справку, то тебя просто пошлют подальше, сказав, что у тебя не хватает того-то и того-то. Поэтому нужно делать не так. Нужно, когда приходишь, сразу начинать выступать и, как только начинают отказывать, угрожать. Угрожать надо уметь. Угрозы разные в разных случаях. Например, в некоторых нужно сказать, что сейчас вызову менеджера и скажу, что ты не умеешь общаться с клиентом и ты меня оскорбил - поэтому вообще лишишься работы (сразу становятся, как шелковые). Но в русских офисах это не всегда проходит. В русских нужно иногда орать и занимать чужую территорию, пока негр-охранник не вытолкал. Или просто надоедать, не уходить и стоять и требовать своего. Иначе положенной тебе по закону справки не добьешься. Вы знаете, я могу, если надо, угрожать и скандалить. Но мне не нравится так жить! Зарплата в Америке по сравнению с зарплатой в России Нам тут, в России, все уши прожужжали про американский уровень жизни. На самом деле уровень жизни в Америке раз в 10 ниже, чем в Москве. Не верите? Давайте сравним. Зарплата большинства населения 6-7 долларов в час. Есть и 3-4 доллара в час. Но если ты долго мучился, скажем, год, то добьешься зарплаты 6 долларов в час (чистыми это 5) или даже 7 долларов в час (это чистыми 6,25). И в месяц это будет 1000 долларов. Но это редко. В основном зарплата получается около 800 долларов. Дальше все зависит, от того где ты живешь: Если ты живешь с тремя сожителями в комнате (не в квартире!), у тебя нет телефона и тебя возят на работу (на стройку, например), то да, ты тратишь только 150 долларов за место в комнате и 100 за питание. Можешь откладывать 750 в месяц. Все равно идут мелкие расходы и отложишь 500-600. В этом случае, конечно, ты живешь как раб, но что-то заработаешь. Если ты снимаешь комнату (300 долларов в месяц) и имеешь телефон (а без телефона жизнь там практически невозможна), то тратишь на телефон 60-80 долларов плюс на проезд 63 доллара (единый), плюс на питание 100 долларов. Если не звонишь домой, не куришь, то получается 300+80+63+100=543 доллара. Вроде бы остается 450 долларов от тысячи. Но на самом деле каждый месяц идут дополнительные расходы (то за получение справок и документов платишь по 30-40 долларов, да еще куда-нибудь; от этих расходов не уйдешь). Реально в месяц можешь отложить 200-250 долларов от тысячи. Если получаешь 800 (что чаще всего) - ничего невозможно отложить. Кроме того, на поиск работы затратил месяц - прожил 600 долларов, отдал за трудоустройство 300 долларов - попробуй все отработай!. Реально откладывается в месяц 100-200-250 долларов. Что можно на них позволить? В Америке практически ничего. Медицинская страховка - 300-400 долларов в месяц, страховка на автомобиль - 2000 в год (по 150 в месяц), билет в кино - 50 долларов, одежда - любой предмет - 30-40 долларов. Что можно позволить на 200 долларов? Они просто растают. Квартиру уже снять невозможно. Квартира стоит 650 долларов самая плохая. За 650 это "студия", то есть комната, в которой есть кухня, туалет и отдельный вход. А такие квартиры, как обычные двухкомнатные в "хрущевках" в Москве, стоят по 1200-1500 долларов. Кроме того, чтобы жить в таких квартирах, нужны хорошие документы. Такие дома, как "хрущевки", считаются в Америке роскошью, они называются "билдингами", в них живут избранные, только те, кто имеет безупречные документы и зарплату не менее 2000-3000 в месяц. Большинство же живет в деревенских фанерных (даже не фанерных, а из асбестовых плит) домиках, с тараканами, в грязи. Стенки таких домиков продавливаются пальцем, гвоздь можно рукой втолкнуть в стену (и повесить на него один пиджак, а если повесишь два пиджака, то гвоздь выпадет), и сквозь стены идеально слышно, когда соседка приглашает на ночь "бойфренда" (любовника). При этом у всех соседей сыпятся потолки и качаются стены, и по утрам все просят ее отодвигать кровать от стены, иначе дом не выдержит, и потише охать. В таких домах живет 99 процентов американцев. В небоскребах живет очень мало людей. Во-первых, самих небоскребов мало. Небоскребы стоят в "даунтауне" - небольшом районе в центре города, занимая только несколько улиц. А весь остальной город - это такие асбестовые дома. А в небоскребах или просто в высоких домах расположены конторы. Если взять в процентном отношении, то, может быть, 5% площади всего города занимают высокие дома (более 3 этажей), остальные 95% - это деревенские допотопные домики из асбестовых плит, с грязью, тараканами и крысами. Все живут в таких домиках. И так во всей Америке. Очень мало людей живут роскошно, как в России - в пятиэтажных или девятиэтажных домах. Типичный американский город выглядит так - если нарисовать круг диаметром 5 см и представить себе, что это типичный американский город, то небоскребы будут занимать только кружок диаметром 0,5 см в центре. Остальное - это деревенские допотопные дома. Вот такие дела. Есть, наверное, где-нибудь крутые районы для очень-очень богатых. Но я с богатыми не знаком. И вот поэтому, чтобы позволить себе то, что может позволить себе в Москве человек, получающий 50 долларов в месяц, в Америке нужно получать 5000 долларов в месяц. Так зарабатывают только инженеры или высокооплачиваемые специалисты типа программистов, врачей. А что такое 5000 в месяц в Америке? 38% отбирают сразу на налоги (считается, большой доход, поэтому большие налоги). Остается чуть больше 3000. За квартиру отдашь 1000-1200, за отопление, электричество - еще 100, за телефон - еще 80. Остается 1800. За страховку медицинскую отдашь 400 - остается 1400. За питание 100 - остается 1300. За страховку автомобильную отдашь 200 - остается 1200. За штрафы (они обязательно набегают, потому что такая система) отдашь еще 100-150 (все автомобилисты говорят, что меньше никак не получается, если есть автомобиль). А так как ты учился, чтобы получить 5000, то взял заем, за который каждый месяц нужно отдавать еще по 300-400. Остается 800. Вот на эти 800 ты можешь как-то более-менее жить аналогично жизни в России. Например, худо-бедно кормить семью. Но 5000 в месяц очень мало кто получает. В Москве больше людей, получающих по 5000 долларов в месяц, чем в Нью-Йорке. То есть там их вообще почти нет. Проститутки и наркоманки Многие девушки-иммигрантки, поработав бебиситтерами (няньками, следящими за домом), не выдерживают дурацких притязаний американских хозяек и становятся наркоманками, если не уезжают домой. Много американских наркоманок стоят по вечерам и предлагают себя за бесценок. Это страшные женщины. Нормальный человек обходит их метров за пятьдесят. Когда они стоят или идут, или просто чего-то делают, их как будто "ломает", они все время немного гнутся в разные стороны и движения какие-то кривые. Все очень худые - говорят, наркотики вытягивают все силы из организма. Зубов мало. За наркотик они готовы на все - не только на секс, а могут вдруг упасть перед тобой на колени или приняться уродливо танцевать вокруг тебя, хватать за одежду, уговаривать изо всех сил. Это как в аду. Если пытаешься оторваться, начнут громко орать, ругать, кричать, что пытался на них напасть и прочее - я сам не попадал в такую ситуацию, но наблюдал со стороны, и мне хватило. Есть еще очень толстые негритянки-проститутки: с ними рядом тоже страшно проходить - они сразу кричат и пытаются схватить тебя и затащить. Советую обходить их с большим запасом, если вы не очень большого роста и силы. О русских девушках-проститутках. Правительство США ставит большие преграды, не пуская в Америку молодых красивых девушек. Почему? Потому что многие из них едут заниматься проституцией. Фирмы их нанимают и привозят, а там заставляют этим заниматься. Вы думаете, что правительство США такое "положительное", что заботится о чистоте нравов? Ха-ха, не смешите меня. Дело совсем в другом. Просто русские проститутки зарабатывают по 5-10, а то и 15 тысяч в месяц, а потом...УВОЗЯТ ДЕНЬГИ ДОМОЙ!!! Как же! Они увозят деньги из Америки! Поэтому правительство их в Америку и не пускает. Хотя я не советую девушкам ехать зарабатывать проституцией. Подумайте, какая всему этому цена. Придется спать и с неграми, и с испанцами, и с уродами, причем такими, которых не найти в России. Такие девушки сами становятся инвалидами через месяц-полгода. Сами становятся наркоманками - я видел это, когда на глазах симпатичная девушка сначала хвалится своими деньгами и расшвыривает их, покупая новые одежды, а потом через месяц видишь ее, скорчившуюся от боли и ворующую старые тряпки из окон в попытке свести концы с концами. Еще о девушках. Все американки - пузатые, коряги и крокодилы. Самая страшная русская девушка красивее самой красивой американки раз в сто, а может в тысячу. Единственные симпатичные там - это иммигрантки, много еще симпатичных чернокожих девушек. У них очень стройные фигурки. И танцуют они на улицах очень красиво Омерзительное телевидение в Америке Запомните, все в Америке - обман. Все, что говорят должностные лица, президент и прочие - обман. Если говорят, что в Америке 40 телеканалов, то это не просто обман, это обман в квадрате. В эфире можно поймать только 3-4 канала. Да и что это за каналы? Просто дрянь по сравнению с нашими. Идут какие-то разговоры, реклама. Фильмов почти нет. НОВОСТЕЙ НЕТ!!! Как я соскучился по программе "Время"! Когда приехал, я смотрел ее каждый день и наслаждался. А там я мечтал посмотреть хоть какие-нибудь новости про Россию, но негде. Вернее новости есть - в определенное время, не каждый час. Но что это за новости? В программе новостей диктор будет орать и рассказывать 10 минут о том, как какой-нибудь игрок в решающем матче попал клюшкой по мячику - и вся Америка встает на уши! А потом 5 секунд скажет, что в России эпидемия, голод, люди на улицах мрут и прочее, а Ельцин встречался с кем-то... Что происходит в мире? Обо всем говорят невнятно и очень кратко, не сравнить с нашими передачами новостей. Поэтому американцы не знают, что в мире делается. Зато все следят - попал ли какой-то придурок клюшкой по мячу? Или все-таки не попал?. А фильмы? Это просто смешно. Фильм по такому "телевидению" показывают раз в неделю. Его все ждут - как же, бесплатный фильм. Показывают в пятницу старый фильм, который в Москве я уже смотрел лет 10 назад, типа "Полицейский напрокат". Так он идет знаете сколько? 3 часа! То есть фильм должен идти 1,5 часа, но он прерывается рекламами по 10-15 минут! А вы можете представить себе, что такое реклама 10 минут? Опупеешь! Заметьте, реклама в России идет не более 3-4 минут, и то надоедает. И вот все сидят и смотрят с 9 до 12 ночи БЕСПЛАТНЫЙ ФИЛЬМ! А как же 40 каналов? Да, они есть. Но они - платные. Каждый - по 40 долларов. (В том числе и русское телевидение по 40 долларов в месяц плюс установка 150 долларов). Кто может себе его позволить? Примерно одна из 5-10 семей может купить себе 1 канал за 40 долларов. Но даже 2 платных канала никто не может себе позволить, кроме разве миллионеров. Ходят в гости друг к другу, чтобы посмотреть русский канал или взятый напрокат фильм. Как же, сосед взял новый фильм напрокат, событие! Пойдем посмотрим! Смех, да и только. Если бы не было грустно. Выходит, нет в Америке нормального телевидения. Развлечений тоже нет. В кино - билет 50 долларов. Никто не ходит. В основном берут фильмы напрокат. Есть, правда, какие-то кинотеатры по 8 долларов, но я не нашел, хоть и искал специально. И еще пример из области развлечений. Волею судьбы я проезжал мимо города Дейтона-Бич. Там должны были в это время проходить знаменитые автогонки. Я сказал тем, кто меня вез, - вы знаете автогонки в Дейтоне? Это обалдеть! (Я знал их по компьютерной игре). Давайте завернем, сходим! Они посмеялись. Я говорю: "Почему нет, мы же здесь проезжаем? Фиг с ними, 100 долларами на билет, сходим - впечатление на всю жизнь?" А они говорят: "Не смеши. Знаешь, сколько стоит билет? 1000 долларов!...." Я понял, что автогонки тоже недоступны простым людям... Собираются на них миллионеры со всей Америки... Почему люди не возвращаются? Возникает вопрос: почему же все уезжают и не возвращаются? 90 процентов - так называемые "беженцы". Якобы их гнали и они удрали. Они - бедняги. Самые несчастные люди. Продали свои квартиры и отдали русские (украинские, белорусские) паспорта - их не пустят обратно, да и ехать некуда. Деньги от проданных квартир сразу сгорают. Что им остается? Самих себя утешать. С радостью воспринимают, если что-нибудь плохое говорится про Россию - ведь не так обидно здесь сидеть. Например, когда сообщается, что папа с голоду съел своих детей. Кстати, о русском паспорте. С какой гордостью я носил его в Америке, я боялся потерять его, я все время держал его при себе! И это действительно огромная ценность! Вы не представляете, насколько вы счастливы, обладая русским паспортом - паспортом самой свободной и прекрасной страны! После этой американской мерзости начинаешь любить свою родину, свою семью... Больше того скажу - то, что раньше нам говорили про Америку коммунисты, - правда только наполовину. Они всей правды про американский маразм нам не говорили! После беженцев вторая категория - нелегалы. Это те, кто приехал в гости по фиктивным приглашениям, но остался подработать. Главное, что является 100%-ной причиной невозвращения нелегалов: невозможность заработать денег. Они ехали в Америку, думая заработать и вернуться домой с деньгами, чтобы купить машину или квартиру. А теперь не возвращаются, потому что стыдно будет смотреть в глаза соседям (как это ни смешно). Не приезжать же из Америки нищим! (Кстати, меня это тоже мучило, но я плюнул и вернулся нищим). Надеясь заработать, они остаются более срока, указанного в визе. А это значит, обратно их никогда не пустят. Поэтому так и живут в подвешенном состоянии - и заработать не могут, и вернуться без денег не могут... А заработать в Америке невозможно. Еще раз объясню расклад: зарплата не более 6-7 долларов в час. Даже если есть постоянная работа, это 1000-1200 долларов в месяц. После всех вычетов в месяц можно отложить 100-200 долларов. Если ты искал работу целый месяц (а это именно так, даже больше) то время идет, деньги тают, ты прожил 600-800 долларов. Только чтобы их отработать, нужно 4-6 месяцев! А попробуй продержись на одной работе хотя бы месяц! Хорошо, если неделю! А уж что говорить о том, чтобы заработать? Многие ставят себе целью заработать 5-10 тысяч и вернуться. Очень мало кому это удается. У большинства нет постоянной работы и нет этих 1000 долларов в месяц. Почему некоторые говорят, что в Америке хорошо? Это очень интересный момент. Те, кто нашел хорошую работу, не говорят правду, потому что их сразу выгонят. Свободы слова там нет. В России свободы слова раз в 100 больше. Те, кто говорит в личной беседе, что в Америке хорошо, иногда думает, что это так, потому что давно не были в России. Иногда убеждают сами себя. Но в 100% случаев, когда я начинал вызывать их на спор и говорить: "Хорошо, давайте сравним, что здесь и что там..." они через пять минут сдавались и соглашались, что сидят в глубоком дерьме. И выхода нет. И что вся Америка - дерьмо и сплошной обман. Ни разу никто не смог мне доказать обратное. Многие звонят в Россию родственникам, и поют про Америку всякие басни - как будто они в раю. Чаще всего это потому, что им стыдно признаться, что они дураки и попались на американскую удочку. А некоторые зовут к себе родственников, чтобы не одни они оказались дураками и вместе не так тоскливо было жить. А что пишут газеты о России? Что все воруют. Что голодный папа съел своих детей в Самаре. Когда я говорил, что это бред, бывшие русские отвечали: "Но вот же газета, вот же в ней написано, значит, правда. Нет, мы в Россию не поедем. К тому же там антисемитизм". Все уверены, что в России очень сильный антисемитизм. Погромы. Хотя через пять минут, забыв об этой теме, когда речь идет об их прошлой жизни, вспоминают: "Ой, у меня была такая квартира, 5 комнат.... А я работал главным инженером... А мы ездили отдыхать на юг все время... А у меня еще в России была иномарка и гараж, и дача... А какие там были люди, какие подруги, какие соседи, я там себя чувствовала так здорово... А там никто не обманывал..." Врущего о том, что в Америке хорошо, иммигранта очень легко вывести на чистую воду. Просто скажите ему приблизительно так: "Вот вам здесь нравится, а я вот приехал и мучаюсь. Вот у меня в России был автомобиль, квартира, работа, друзья, я ездил отдыхать на юг, не было никаких проблем...." И он тут же начнет хвалиться: "Это что! У меня был свой дом, я вообще был завскладом, я встречался и с генсеком, и с президентом и ходил в ресторан с дипломатами и актерами..." А потом замолкает и молчит... Омерзительная телефонная связь в Америке Надо про Америку и доброе слово сказать. Я как-то зашел в гости к соседям по квартире (8 комнат, 8 семей, одна кухня, один туалет, 300 долларов в месяц). Они беженцы с Украины, старики. Можно сказать, что жизнь у них кончилась. Сидят, плачут. Лампочка тусклая, 25 ватт. Это даже хорошо, не видно, как тараканы ползают. Я сижу, думаю, как их утешить? Надо что-нибудь про Америку доброе сказать. Мол, не все здесь так плохо. Думал, думал и придумал. Вот, говорю, телефонная связь здесь хорошая! Она и правда очень качественная. Номер набирается за пять секунд тональным набором (пиликает), связь с Интернетом хорошая. Но я похвалил своим соседям телефон и тут же вспомнил, как меня надули. Из телефонной компании прислали счет - 20 долларов лишних, какие-то переговоры с Лос-Анжелесом. Я пошел ругаться в компанию - какой, говорю, Лос-Анжелес, блин? У меня там нет никого! Они извинились, говорят, в следующий месяц вам убытки компенсируем. А следующий месяц - бабах - на 30 баксов надули! Мне объяснили потом, что это обычная практика. Телефонная компания - монополист, и у нее дорогие адвокаты. С ними судиться бесполезно, они что хочешь докажут. Возвращение из омерзительной Америки Чтобы уехать из Америки, мне пришлось связаться с жуликами, мы хотели банк продинамить - взять кредит на мое имя и не отдать. Потом бы меня за это обратно в Америку не пустили. Напугали ежа голым задом! Не больно надо. Но банк надуть не удалось, а жулики, чтоб от меня отвязаться, дали денег на обратный билет. И вот в феврале 1999 года я прилетел домой, в Москву. Ехал из аэропорта - кругом поля, березки, господи, так здорово! Дверь открыла жена. Посмотрел я на нее и чуть не заплакал. "Ой, Галя, говорю, какая ты красивая! Ты, наверное, не меньше трех тысяч баксов в месяц стоишь." У американцев, понимаете ли, человек стоит ровно столько, сколько зарабатывает. Бомж, например, вообще ничего не стоит, и любой полицейский его может просто так убить. А женщина стоит столько, сколько зарабатывает мужчина, которому она принадлежит. Красивых женщин приобретают там состоятельные люди. "Какая, говорю, ты, Галя, у меня красивая!" Огляделся по сторонам - господи, какая у меня замечательная и крутая двухкомнатная квартира! Это же по-американски бешеные деньги! Поставил я на пол чемоданы, а из них как побегут тараканы! Настоящие, американские тараканы! Выбросили мы чемоданы на балкон - американский таракан, оказывается, может по нашему февральскому морозу около полуметра пробежать. Потом у него топливо кончается. Про Америку многое можно рассказать. Только, думаю, на все места в газете не хватит. Category:Blog posts